


Liar, Liar

by pessimisticprose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Stiles, Derek and Stiles Love Each Other a Ridiculous Amount, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Porn with some plot, Top Derek Hale, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking witches, man. Stiles has dealt with them before, but a truth spell, seriously? Not to mention he had to swap spit with one of them to make the spell work, and the only person he'd like to swap spit with is Derek, thank you. </p><p>To top it all off, Lydia, Allison, and Erica only make it worse. </p><p>Or better, depending on who you ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm actually super sorry for posting this.. It's pretty bad? 
> 
> So, in this Stiles is like...seventeen? Should I mark it as underage? I mean, I see it marked sometimes and other times I don't. Oh well. 
> 
> This is literally 1/3 plot and 2/3 porn. Sorry?
> 
> I'd like to apologize for my gratuitous use of italics, which were actually cut down during my editing process. Oops?
> 
>  
> 
> VERY IMPORTANT!!!!! I was asked to add a warning! Warning is at the end so there are no spoilers!!

Fucking witches, man. They were probably Stiles’ least favorite monster. They always had tricks to fuck with you. Like the one time they cursed Stiles so he couldn’t come. That was _not_ fun. Or the time Stiles was hit in the crossfire and he literally spoke Pig Latin for days. Derek had too much fun making him talk dirty during that long weekend. Literally, he had to be gagged so Derek didn’t burst out laughing. (Not that he minded, of course.) Or, hey, the time his _skin was purple._

He was a magnet for witches, it seemed.

This time was even worse.

He’d been minding his own business, just throwing some more mystical powder and believing it’d work when a witch literally came up to him and said, “Believing in yourself will set you free,” and then planted a kiss on his lips. There were sparks, but they weren’t the romantic kind. Literal sparks shot out of their joined lips.

The noise of the fighting lulled at the strange spectacle and then Stiles’ eyes rolled into his head and he fell.

***

“These seats better not get blood on them,” he groaned, feeling the Camaro’s familiar leather seats underneath his body.

“You’re not bleeding,” Derek hissed. His hand was clenched tight in Stiles’, leeching his pain away. Stiles pulled back and then hissed when he felt how beat up he was.

“Why aren’t you driving?”

“So I could keep you from being in pain, Stiles. We thought you were going to _die_. You were literally twitching.”

“How do you feel?” Scott called back from the driver’s seat.

He meant to say ‘fine’. He really, truly did. But somehow, something completely different came out of his mouth. “Tired and really fuckin’ sore. Beat up. Kinda horny, if we’re being honest.”

The car swerved and Scott swore. “ _Dude_.”

“I don’t– What the hell– I meant to say ‘fine’! I swear!” Derek’s eyes were wide and he looked like a truck hit him. Stiles looked horror-stricken. “What the hell just happened?”

“What’s your name?” Derek asked.

Stiles growled out, “Genim Stilinski. I really hate it, actually. It’s so weird.”

Derek pursed his lips. “Respond yes or no, but nothing else. Is Stiles your nickname?”

“Yes. I came up with it in fifth grade with my teacher pronounced my last name like that on accident and I liked it.”

Derek eyes him for a very long time. “Who’s your favorite teacher?”

“Okay, I’m totally into Coach’s teaching method, I just think he’s kinda insane. So Coach.”

Scott let out a strangled noise. “I thought you hated him.”

Stiles looked horrified. “I can’t lie. Jesus Christ.”

“I think it’s a combination of not being able to lie and the fact you ramble like it’s nobody’s business,” Derek said calmly. “You’re compelled to answer questions.”

“This is hands down–” Stiles tried to speak, but the words caught in his throat, choking him. He coughed and sat up, trying to breathe.

“Stiles!” Derek snarled. “Calm down.”

“I _can’t_ lie. Not even jokingly.”

“Then shut up.”

“You’re the–” He started coughing again. Derek rubbed circles into his back as he caught his breath. “I can’t even say you’re the worst. Fucking Christ.”

Derek sighed and asked, “What did the witch say? I looked over and you were kissing her and then nothing.”

“Kissing is how witches seal their spells,” Stiles explained. “Trust me, I wouldn’t have wanted to kiss her otherwise and I doubt she’d have wanted to kiss me. She said believing in myself would set me free. That’s the last thing I remember.”

“At least we know you’re not lying,” Scott said cheerily.

“And what am I supposed to tell my dad?” Stiles groaned. “I’m de–” And the coughing began again.

***

“No way! You can’t even _text_ a lie?” Erica asked, popcorn bowl sitting in her crossed legs.

“Scott had to text my dad on my phone for me,” Stiles explained.

“Okay, I’m not letting this go to waste,” Erica said. “Truth or truth?”

“Seriously?” Stiles whined. “No.”

“C’mon!” Allison laughed. “Lighten up.”

“I _physically cannot lie_.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “So don’t try. It’s just us four. You know Derek had these rooms soundproofed, and the guys are playing video games. So first question, is Derek good in bed?”

Stiles felt the compulsion to answer and _fuck_ that was the worst thing about this entire spell. It hadn’t really been present so much in the Camaro. He was used to telling Derek and Scott the trust anyway. Then again, that could’ve been because he was a little out of his mind at the time. “Like you wouldn’t even _believe_.” Stiles bit his lip and groaned. “I hate this so much.”

Erica grinned and asked, “What’s your favorite thing he’s done?”

Stiles bit his lip, cringed, and he ended up answering anyway. “One time I was blindfolded and he literally rimmed me until I cried. I couldn’t remember my own name. It was amazing. Either that or the time he tied me up. Oh my _god_ make it stop.”

“Derek’s in the shower,” Erica cackled. “You have no power here. Allison, any questions?”

“Well, he’s a born wolf,” Allison started slowly. “Does he have a knot?”

“Of course,” Stiles answered. He threw himself face-down onto the bed and screamed into the pillow while the girls laughed.

“Do you like it?” Lydia continued.

“I have the biggest knotting kink ever. He only knots me sometimes, though. It lasts for a long time and we don’t always have the luxury of time.”

“This is awesome,” Erica said. “Alright, has Derek ever bottomed?”

“Once or twice, yeah. He prefers to top,” Stiles answered.

“I have another one!” Allison exclaimed. “What’s your favorite thing about his body?”

“I love his thighs. Although, his eyes are a close second.” Stiles wondered if he could suffocate himself in this pillow.

“His eyes? Really?” Lydia sniffed. “Those abs are killer. Okay, what’s your favorite thing about your body?”

Stiles tried to say something sarcastic, but started coughing violently, almost shaking with it. Eventually Lydia hushed him and he bit out, “Nothing.”

Allison frowned and softly said, “Stiles, there’s nothing wrong with your body.”

“I’m too skinny. I’m not strong enough. I’m not attractive. No muscles at all,” he choked down the rest of his speech, but Lydia and Erica were already frowning. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“That’s what the witch meant,” Lydia said slowly. “Your insecurities. Until you believe in yourself, you’ll have to tell the truth.” She nodded. “That actually makes a lot of sense, if you think about it.”

“That’s stupid. Why do that?”

Derek flung open the door, a dark avenging angel with anger in his eyes. His hair was still damp from the shower and he only had athletic shorts on. “Because insecurities are deeply-ingrained in everybody that has them,” Derek said. “Enough taking advantage of his curse. Out of my bedroom. Everyone.” The group of four went to leave, but Derek captured Stiles by the waist and pulled him back. “Not you.”

“Derek–”

“Shh,” Derek murmured. He shut the door after Lydia. “The soundproofing only works if you, oh I don’t know, shut the door.” He locked said door and then pushed Stiles back onto his bed. “Scott’s probably crying because you brought up when I rimmed you.”

“Oh my god, you heard everything,” Stiles cried. He put his head in the pillow and fought the urge to look at Derek.

“I did,” Derek replied.

“You’re the w–” The coughing started again and Stiles tried to catch his breath a minute later. “Fuck.”

“Lay down,” Derek commanded.

“Derek, you don’t have to do this.”

His eyes bled red and Derek said, “I want to. Lay down.”

Stiles obeyed Derek and laid back on his extremely soft bed. Derek didn’t indulge in much, but a comfortable bed was definitely one of his indulgences. Derek pursed his lips and stared at Stiles for a long time. Stiles started to sweat and he looked away.

“Hey, no. Stop that,” Derek said, suddenly infinitely closer. He was hovering above Stiles, face only inches away from his own. “Don’t be embarrassed. You’re beautiful.” Stiles whimpered and lifted his hips to meet Derek’s, but his boyfriend pulled away. “Shirt off.” He tapped Stiles’ nose with his finger and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Sap,” he commented, flailing a bit before he got a good grip on his shirt. He wrestled it off.

“Very seductive,” Derek deadpanned. Stiles felt his stomach drop and Derek swore. “Fuck, sorry.” Derek gently pushed him back onto the bed and Stiles watched as Derek walked over to the closet and pulled out two ties. Stiles felt the lust crash over him and his cock twitched in interest.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles said eagerly. Derek tied his wrists to the headboard and Stiles tested the bonds. Not too tight, but it wouldn’t untie either. He repeated the process with his other wrist and he grinned up at Derek. “You are seriously the best boyfriend.”

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Derek chuckled. He unbuckled the belt on Stiles’ loose jeans and pulled them off of his hips.

“I don’t even care. I could probably come just from this,” Stiles teased, but he knew that if he was able to say it, it was the truth. Derek knew it too and he looked like he wanted to laugh. He pulled Stiles’ briefs off next, leaving him naked and ready for Derek.

“Safeword?” Derek asked. Stiles knew he wouldn’t need it–seriously, it’s light bondage–but Derek took consent very seriously.

“Platypus,” Stiles grumbled. “We need a sexier safeword.”

“Not the point of a safeword,” Derek muttered. He bent down and kissed Stiles’ jaw, his cheeks, his neck, his lips, but only once. Stiles was straining up to try and meet Derek’s lips again, but Derek pushed him down to the bed. “No. Let me do this.”

“Deeeerek.”

“Shh,” Derek shushed him. “I’m going to make you feel good, okay? Don’t worry.”

“I know, I know. You haven’t let me down before,” Stiles said. Derek ground his hips down on Stiles’ and the teenager whined low in his throat. “Derek, c’mon.” Derek only kissed right behind his ear in retaliation and then he started talking.

“I love your ears,” he softly said. “They’re kind of adorable.” He bit Stiles’ earlobe and Stiles sighed. “Your eyes are gorgeous, Stiles. I don’t even know what color they are. Not just plain old brown, hell no. They’re like...golden whiskey? I don’t even _know_. I could stare at them for hours.”

Derek moved lower, and then waxed poetic about his neck. “Sometimes you wear v-necks when we go out and I almost have to leave the room to calm down. Your neck is gorgeous, it’s pale and slender and fucking perfect. I didn’t even _have_ a neck kink before I met you.” He bit down and didn’t move from Stiles’ throat until he left a bright red hickey in his wake.

“Derek, Jesus,” Stiles cried out. He thrust his hips into empty air and groaned in frustration, but Derek ignored it.

“And your _chest_ ,” Derek kissed his nipple and Stiles whimpered, “Your chest may not be that of Adonis, but holy shit, Stiles. Have you seen yourself properly? Your pecs are amazing and you have just enough muscle to be sexy without being overly muscular.” While Derek was talking, he was slowly working Stiles’ other nipple, leaving it tender and red. “And you’re so responsive. You could come just from this. It’s amazing. I’ve never seen anyone so _sensitive_.”

Stiles tugged on his bonds, longing to touch Derek, to pull him close and whisper compliments back. “Derek, fuck, your abs–”

“No, stop.” Derek looked up at him and warned, “I’ll gag you if you mention me again. Got it?” Stiles nodded and laid his head back. “Good.”

“Fucking tease,” Stiles mumbled under his breath.

“Your hips kill me,” Derek continued. “They’re the perfect shape. Sometimes you sway them when you walk and I swear to god it’s like you’re trying to kill me.” Derek kissed Stiles’ hipbone and then sucked a hickey to match the one on his neck. Stiles was lost in the sensation of Derek, eyes squeezed shut and panting.

He kissed the head of Stiles’ cock and Stiles choked on a moan. “Your cock, I can’t even begin. It’s the perfect shape. Fills me perfectly. It gets so red and it’s delicious. Always hard for me.” Aside from the one touch, he didn’t even make a move to touch his cock again.

“Derek, fuck. _Please_ ,” Stiles sobbed out. He was desperate to get some friction, to get Derek’s hand on his dick.

Derek rubbed his hands along Stiles legs. “You said you like _my_ thighs? They don’t even compare to yours. Your thighs get so tense and when I fuck you they tremble and you’re _gorgeous_. And god, you always look so obscene when I fuck you. Hell, you look obscene even when I’m _not_ fucking you.” He bit the inside of Stiles’ thigh and Stiles jerked forward, crying out.

He moved to press a butterfly kiss to the inside of Stiles’ knee and he jerked away, giggling. Derek offered him a soft smile. “Your legs look like they’re chiseled marble. When you’re running, they’re so defined and you’re just perfect.” He kissed his knee again and then moved up so he was in between Stiles’ spread legs again.

“Don’t even get me started on your ass,” Derek murmured. He cupped said body part and pulled Stiles closer, making his arms stretch more, pulling against the bonds. Stiles loved Derek being in control like this.

“Fuck, Derek. Fuck me, please please please,” Stiles babbled. He was achingly hard. He almost couldn’t remember his own name. Derek _didn’t even have a finger in his ass yet_. This was going to be over embarrassingly soon if Derek didn’t pick it up.

“Not yet.” Derek promised, “Soon.” Stiles’ ass was still in his hands and he squeezed it, loving the way Stiles bucked upward into nothing when he did. “When you wear those damned tight pants–you know exactly which pair I mean, you little shit–god, all I can do I think about your ass. I want to bend you over a table and fuck you until you can’t even _think_ when you wear those _fucking_ red skinny jeans. And I know you’d let me.”

“Derek,” Stiles whined, high pitched and needy. Derek ran his tongue over Stiles’ hole and Stiles swore up a storm. “Fuck, fuck, shit. Oh god.”

“That’s one thing I love about you, Stiles. You’re so pliant, so willing. You want me almost as much as I want you.”

“Fuck, no. I want you so much. You don’t even _know_.”

“But that’s not all I love about you,” Derek said. He pressed a lubed finger into Stiles’ ass and _where did he even get that lube_? And oh my god, when did he get _naked_? “You’re so smart and you challenge me. You’re good, Stiles. You’re fucking perfect. I don’t know what I did in another life to deserve you, but I’m going to do everything to make sure I do in this one.”

“Oh my god, Derek,” Stiles slurred. He was thisclose to chanting Derek’s name. It wouldn’t be the first time. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, either.”

“What did I say about the gag?” Derek said, slowing down the pace of his one finger.

“No no no. Sorry, please. More, faster, please.” He should not feel this wrecked over one fucking finger.

“Remember what I said about how your thighs tremble? Well, don’t look now, but–” Derek rubbed his free hand over Stiles’ quaking thighs and Stiles had to bite his pillow from screaming.

“No, stop. I want to hear you,” Derek demanded. “The sounds you make, god. I could come just from your noises. Do you even understand what you do to me?” Derek added another finger and Stiles’ eyes felt a little wet.

Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles tossed his head side to side, “No, please. Fill me up. Make me yours,” Stiles begged over and over again.

“You’re already mine. But you know the best part? I’m yours, too.” Derek added a third finger and crooked his fingers in just the right way and Stiles was seeing stars.

“Y’s, fuck. Oh my _god_ ,” Stiles cried out, no longer low moans and soft whimpers.

“You’re not too skinny, either,” Derek murmured, nosing along Stiles’ unmarked hipbone. “You’re all long limbs and pale skin and perfection. You’re lean and gorgeous and all mine.”

“All yours!” Stiles promised, grinding his back hips onto Derek’s fingers. “I need you in me, please please, Derek. I’m ready, please.”

“So impatient,” Derek whispered reverently. When he slid another finger in along the three, a strangled scream left Stiles and Derek had to pause so Stiles didn’t come. “Look at you, flushed and writhing for my cock. For me. You’re amazing, Stiles. You’re witty and brave and sarcastic enough to challenge any Alpha. You’re not just perfect, Stiles. You’re everything.”

Stiles had tears in his eyes, both from the intensity of what he’s feeling and Derek’s words. He’d never had four fingers in his ass, but Jesus if he’s not going to ask Derek to fist him later. He didn’t even beg anymore after that, he knew Derek was going to take care of him.

“God, your skin is so soft. Smooth and milky white and just– I don’t even have kinks anymore, there’s just _you_. You’re all I want, Stiles.”

And with that, the tears were on his cheeks.

“Fuck, Derek. I love you so fucking much.” He threw his head back and sobbed, pulling on his restraints again to no avail. He wanted to touch Derek, run his fingernails down his back, pull his hair.

Derek pulled his fingers out and Stiles whined at the loss. A moment later he was rewarded with Derek’s cock, slowly sliding into him. Stiles bucked his hips, trying to pull Derek closer, but Derek held his hips firmly in place, cutting off movement.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Stiles chanted over and over. “Jesus Christ, love you, love you so much. Fuck me, oh my god.”

“You’re _it_ , Stiles. You’re perfect, you’re gorgeous, you’re witty and fun and brave and smart and sarcastic and beautiful. You’re beautiful,” Derek grunted, slowly thrusting his cock into Stiles again.

Stiles looked like he was falling apart. He was wonderfully wrecked, hands clenched into fists. Just like Derek said, his thighs were trembling with the strain of just having Derek in him. Stiles was sobbing out now and he looked more desperate now than when Derek would pound into him so hard he’d see stars. He looked amazing.

“Fuck, you’re wonderful. You’re gorgeous. I don’t even know what I did to deserve you,” Derek said again, moving up Stiles’ body to twist one of his nipples. Stiles bodily arched off of the bed and it changed the angle of Derek’s cock, leaving it on his prostate.

“Oh my god, Derek. Fuck, fuck, what’s my name? Jesus Christ,” Stiles thrashed, trying to get any friction on his cock at all. More tears leaked down his cheek and Derek wiped one away with the pad of his thumb. Stiles arched again, throwing his head back and leaving his neck bared and pale. Derek groaned and latched onto it, shallowly thrusting into Stiles.

“Your ridiculous name,” Derek muttered against his throat. “Stiles, god. I love saying your name. I don’t even know why. Do you even see what you do to me? You’ve ruined me for anyone else. I don’t even think about anyone else. How could I? You’re here, you’re perfect for me, not even that, you’re perfect.”

Stiles came then, as Derek hit his prostate three times in a row, with Derek’s name spilling from his lips in a near-scream. Derek kept thrusting and talking, and Stiles could feel his knot swell.

“Your voice, it’s perfect, too. Just, you,” Derek said, and then he came too, slamming his knot into Stiles. Stiles was pliant and boneless beneath him. Derek maneuvered him so he could comfortably keep them close for the next hour.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard,” Stiles said in wonder a minute later.

“Good,” Derek said.

“God, you’re the _worst_ ,” Stiles moaned out, grinding his hips on Derek’s knot. Derek’s eyes widened and Stiles seemed to realize what he had said, too. Stiles grinned up at him and felt unbearably fond of his boyfriend. “You literally fucked my insecurities out of me. A plus, man.”

Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ lips, slow and filthy and suggestive. Like Stiles didn’t already have Derek’s knot deep in his ass. He tried to touch Derek, but was met with the resistance of the bonds again.

“Sorry,” Derek grimaced. “I didn’t think that through.”

“You have _nothing_ to apologize for. Except maybe scarring the pack. It’s not that bad, anyway.” Stiles pulled on the bonds for Derek to see. “It’s not cutting off my circulation or anything.”

“You’re too coherent,” Derek sighed. “I’ll have to change that, I guess.”

Stiles smirked up at him, “I’m willing to be a test subject, Derek.” Derek leaned down to kiss his neck and Stiles arched up into him. “Hey, I love you. No lie.”

Stiles felt Derek smile into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!!! Stiles' friends (Erica, Lydia, and Allison) use his truth spell without his consent to get really private information regarding his and Derek's sexual relationship!! It's manipulative and v shitty of them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr name is pessimisticprose
> 
> Still can't link on this site. 
> 
> Join me on tumblr where we can cry about Teen Wolf and queerbaiting! :)


End file.
